


Past, Present, Future

by mercscilla



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three glimpses into the relationship of Commander Taylor and Lt. Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the "Drabble" challenge at LJ's terranova-land. Each drabble has to be 100 words, no more, no less. It is also my first one for my new OTP (yay!) and I really hope I didn't go to OOC with them. :D  
> Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

**Grim Past**

In times of war things tend to blur together after a while. The reports will say it was the brutal killing of his wife that drove Taylor over the edge but they both know the moment his thirst for revenge overpowered any military training was when he found Wash, pierced by bullets and barely conscious, lying crumpled in front of the compound where she had tried to stop the enemy from taking his family.

"I'll make them pay, Wash," he whispers hoarsely.

His fingers caressing her bruised cheek is the last thing she remembers before darkness swallows her whole.

 

 **Bittersweet Present**

She knows Taylor is there, a shadow among shadows, not wanting to disturb the festival but yet not able to leave his people unprotected.

His presence wraps around Wash as he steps closer until his chest brushes against her back, his warm breath ghosting her skin. Up here on the balcony, dimly lit by paper lanterns, hidden from prying eyes, they dare pushing the line they've drawn so many years ago.

He gently settles his right hand on her waist and she follows the silent request without hesitation, leaning back against him.

For now, this is all they can have.

 

 **Vibrant Future**

Dawn is starting to break over Terra Nova but Wash is already awake, a small smile on her lips as she watches him sleep, looking relaxed and happy and like he _belongs_.

"Morning, Wash."

She tries to hide behind a curtain of black hair but Taylor's faster, sliding his hand behind her head, tilting her face up to his and blue eyes meet brown ones.

For a moment they stare at each other and then everything's a blur of tangled limbs and twisted sheets, with the first rays of sunlight pouring over them, bathing them in shades of gold.

\- END -


End file.
